


Sharp

by TheGreatPuzzle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Weird writing Style, introspective, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatPuzzle/pseuds/TheGreatPuzzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her body is sharp like a weapon and she knows it, keeps it primed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharp

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know where this came from? It just happened all at once and I didn't think I had that many thoughts about Erica but oops, apparently I do. This is a bit late too seeing as (SPOILERS FOR SEASON 3) she died (END SPOILERS). 
> 
> I didn't really like Erica but I also kind of loved her? She had bad ideas sometimes but she was still a badass and really, after the shit the world put her through, I can't blame her for giving some of it back.
> 
> So here's to Erica Reyes I guess. 
> 
> (Also sorry about the weird style and the overuse of commas. I have a problem.)
> 
> (Also thanks to Tara for looking this over for me and giving me helpful advice like "explain yourself". The sad part is that I actually need someone to say the words to me before I realize I have to do that whole explanation thing.)

Her body is sharp like a weapon and she knows it, keeps it primed. A little hairspray, a short skirt and a smile and she's got all the power in the room, all the power in the world. She doesn't need to look to know that they're looking, doesn't need to flip her hair to keep them entranced but she does anyways.

And it's fun for a while, a long while and it'll be fun again tomorrow and the next day, but by the end of the night it isn't as fun anymore. She's tired now, going ever so slightly dull around the edges. She's still powerful, still weaponized against the world, but it's taking more effort. Her smiles don't come as easily, her hair loses volume; deflating because of the mugginess of the club and the lateness of the hour. She wants to sleep now, and try to be soft for a little while. She doesn't think she was ever soft though, not even before, just dulled, sheathed, hidden. Life is hard, moves fast, has no patience for weak underbellies and medical conditions. The only way to get through it is to stay sharp and hard. (She had tried staying hidden for a while too, for a long while, but now she doesn't have to hide and the only thing hiding taught her was that it didn't work.)

She doesn't watch her words anymore, barely watches her actions. No person is safe from the years of wrath she has stored up, the slow simmering anger and hurt coming to a boil. She doesn't usually feel regret about letting it burn people, has suffered more than her fair share because of others' thoughtlessness. But sometimes a part of herself retreats to watch what she does from afar and it flinches along with her targets, wonders why she has to do this. Her poison is toxic, even to herself, but she's had years to adjust to its burn, barely feels it anymore.

She doesn't always mean to hurt, to damage, but she's a weapon, kept sharp so the world can't dull her and that means cutting whoever gets close enough, burning them to keep them away. She doesn't think she could stop herself if she tried now, doesn't think she could sheath the part of herself that's sharpest. Most days she doesn't want to, she flirts and smiles and cuts her way through her life, but.

No one hugs her anymore. She used to slice them if they tried anyways, on principal, and because she doesn't know how not to, but now no one tries and she didn't know how much she'd miss their grimaces of pain and their burned fingers.

She lets it go though, pushes it away, because she's good at being a weapon anyways and with experience as her whetstone and God as her witness, she'll never be powerless again.

Nothing good ever came of being soft.


End file.
